The Danger in Secrets
by scandalouslesbians
Summary: AU. Arizona Robbins was raised to be a patriot, she kept that with her during the course of her life. She takes care of anyone who threatens to betray the country that she holds so close to her. When Callie Torres becomes accused of treason, will she be able to go through with eliminating the threat or will her feelings get in the way? Rated M for graphic content later on.


**AN: This fic is very different from most I have seen and I think that it definitely has potential, it's very AU so don't forget that part of it. In advance, I apologize for any inaccurate political or governmental information. This is a fictional story so bear with me and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, ABC, or any of the characters I only own my original ideas.**

Arizona Robbins is not your average woman, the blonde was always trained to love her country by her family and that she did. She always wanted the best for her country, so she did what she thought would be necessary

Arizona was trained as a surgeon, before a secret agency recruited her to assist them. It wasn't that much different from saving lives, and surprisingly it was easier than most people thought. Ending lives didn't feel as difficult for her as saving them, when it was for the right cause.

They'd recruited Arizona because they knew she would do anything for her country, she wasn't enlisted in the service but she had wanted to be when she was younger. Her father advised her against it, she didn't fight him against it because he had reminded her that her dream was helping to save the country every day. She was the best at her specialty in the hospital, she was making improvements that no one thought would ever be possible, she was saving lives that were not supposed to be saved.

Sometimes she felt that she could do more, even when she became the head of Pediatrics in Seattle. She felt that more could be done even with the lives she was saving. She could have went into the Army to help her country, but she still felt that her sacrifice wouldn't have been enough because there were still traitors to the country that needed to be stopped.

She tolerated the burning of the flag, she felt it was disrespectful but she could tell that they weren't the ones that she needed to worry about. The ones she needed to worry about were those incredibly powerful people who were leaking invaluable information to other countries, it was a threat to the country. It was something that the soldiers couldn't protect the country from because the threat from inside the country was much more dangerous than any outside threat.

Over the years she'd been trained in self-defense along with other training that her brother had taught her before he died. Her surgical skills were an invaluable asset that could not be replaced, because she had cut open so many bodies with such precision and skill due to the delicacy of the tiny humans she operated on. This made the perfect candidate to be recruited by the government agency.

The headquarters were in DC, but she was picked up when she made Head of Pediatrics at John Hopkins. She was transferred through hospitals to wherever she was needed, most of the time she had been assigned to the city for weeks at a time to gather Intel on the subjects that were accused and other times, she would only visit the city.

This time she would transferred to Seattle, Washington to gather information on Calliope Torres, her next target. Anyway Arizona Robbins assigned to kill Calliope Torres.

It wasn't that Arizona wanted to harm the people that were betraying her country, her true intentions were to make the country a better place. However, there was a dark part within herself that felt better about inflicting pain on the people who deserved it. It made her feel that she was doing something to improve the world she lived in, in a way, she felt like the hero.

She was saving the lives of tiny humans during the day, but improving the lives of the citizens of the country she resided in by night. It was an incredible feeling, it made her feel mostly complete.

One thing she didn't have was love, but she was nowhere near ready for that. She had lost her brother, she wasn't angry at him because he was protecting the country that they both loved so much, but she missed him. This caused her to pull away from any potential relationships, she would sleep with woman she found to be attractive but it didn't go any further than that.

With her line of work, she couldn't get involved with anyone in that way anyway because that would put them in danger with the agency she worked for. It was a governmental agency that had hired her, they had made it very clear that she couldn't be romantically involved with anyone and she had accepted that because she wasn't interested in being that way anymore.

In general, the blonde didn't like commitment in the first place not since her first girlfriend had broken her heart in high school. It was easier not to get attached and it made the work she did, a lot easier for herself and for the agency. There would be no chance of a significant other leaking the horror of what she did and who she worked for.

She had been plotting out what she was going to do with her next subject, Callie Torres. According to what Arizona had been reading up on the woman, she was suspected of leaking invaluable information about the country to Cuba. Her father had some connections with some politicians in the United States, Callie had apparently acquired an important document that was only to be seen by governmental officials of the United States and she leaked it to Cuba.

Unfortunately, there were no witnesses that were willing to testify so they didn't have enough evidence to convict the woman. She wouldn't give a confession, this was where Arizona came in, she came in when people wouldn't admit the truth by using any means necessary.

She would never just torture the person that she was assigned to first, she had to gather that the person she wasn't innocent and then she would do what she had to do. Killing people didn't seem like the moral thing to do but she wasn't willing to risk the fate of her country and the citizens' who resided in it for a traitor. She took no pity on people that her brother sacrificed himself for them to betray the country that he had given his life for, it disgusted her that people would dare to anything like that.

Reading up more on the woman's file, she noticed that the woman was a trust fund baby as well as the surgeon she was being transferred to. There would be no pity with this woman, she pictured this woman to be one of those overly arrogant people who had everything handed to them. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she scanned the file over once again, this assignment would be easy, it was easiest when she didn't pity anything about their personal lives.

Arizona only shook her head as she stepped out of her car and went to begin her first day at Seattle Grace.

Her first step was to get close to the other woman, it was always hardest to get into their lives especially if you had to feign an interest in the person whose life they would be taking.


End file.
